wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sunwalker Dezco
|race=Tauren |creature=Humanoid |character=Paladin (Sunwalker) |faction=Horde |affiliation = Horde :Thunder Bluff ::Dawnchaser tribe, ::Sunwalkers |location=Throughout Pandaria, Garrison |occupation=Chieftain of the Dawnchaser tribe de facto leader of the Shrine of Two Moons |relatives=Leza (wife), Redhorn (son), Cloudhoof (deceased son), Nala (cousin-in-law), Chezin (brother-in-law) |status=Alive |mentors=Aponi Brightmane |companions=Kapik (mount) }} Sunwalker Dezco is a tauren Sunwalker and the chieftain of the Dawnchaser tribe. History Mists of Pandaria As a follower of An'she, Dezco was the first major tauren paladin under Aponi Brightmane, and had a role in creation of the Sunwalkers. Sunwalker Dezco is chieftain of the Dawnchaser tribe. Tauren recieved strange dreams of a valley that was golden with blossoms and filled with peace. At the behest of Baine Bloodhoof Dezco, his wife Leza and other members of Dawnchaser tribe set sail at the peaceful waters to search for the place from their dreams. Leza also had visions that guided them all. On the endless seas his beloved wife was together with the rest of his tribe. They arrived few weeks later at the southern shore of Krasarang Wilds. But something was wrong with Leza, she had strong visions to fight with, and she was also a mother. Dezco and the rest of Dawnchaser tribe traveled to the north, but Leza soon became ill, Dezco gived his best to save her but despite his efforts she died giving birth to their twin sons. Dezco was on a mission for Baine Bloodhoof, following dreams and visions of a sunny lands of peace and harmony, yet so far in his journey he experienced nothing but a heartbreak, losing much of his people in the oceans and wilderness and his wife to eternal peace. Dezco discovered Anduin Wrynn at the Temple of the White Tiger, considering that prince was young, unarmed and friend to Baine Bloodhoof. Dezco patiently awaited the White Tiger's response and was gratified that his people along with the Horde would be allowed to access the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. Dezco completed his mission and brought his people to the land they dreamed about, his journey was filled with sorrow, but despite failures he successed. Days later members of the Golden Lotus visited Shrine of Two Moons, organization dedicated to preserving the Vale, at Dezco's horror subject of their search were his children Cloudhoof and Redhorn - - the August Celestial Chi-Ji the Red Crane arrived at the shrine himself. Chi-Ji said only one of the children was meant to serve the Golden Lotus, and it was up for Dezco to choose. Dezco tried to escape, to return to Mulgore, but it wasn't so easy. In yet another tragic turn, Dezco found himself at the battle against mogu and quilen. Redhorn, one of Dezco's sons, was snatched away by one of the beasts. As Dezco fought desperately to save Redhorn, Cloudhoof, his other son was crushed. Redhorn was saved be mysterious magical waters, but Cloudhoof could not be saved. It was only then, that Dezco realized the purpose of his visions, his journey was to be one with the Vale, and little Redhorn was meant to fill that role, thus Dezco handed his son over to the Golden Lotus, certain that this was ultimately the reason he'd come to the Vale in the first place. Redhorn and Dezco were home, just there where they supposed to be. The Thunder King Dezco later traveled to the Tavern in the Mists, and was granted an audience with Prince Anduin and the enigmatic Wrathion. He later took up arms with the Sunreaver Onslaught, and accompanied the blood elven force to the Isle of Thunder. He and Archmage Aethas Sunreaver see to dismantling the local saurok presence. Escalation Under Warchief Hellscream's orders, a Horde excavation force laid waste to sacred ground in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, in an attempt to unearth yet more dangerous artifacts of use to Garrosh's cause. In retaliation, Taran Zhu confronted Dezco at the Shrine of Two Moons, and ordered him to leave the vale, threatening to use lethal force should the Horde not comply. Dezco was able to stall Zhu's wrath, informing him that the man responsible for this travesty no longer speaks for the rest of the Horde, and that indeed, many are now rising up against him. Dezco promised to bring Hellscream to justice, asking only time to make it happen. Siege of Orgrimmar After the defilement of the Vale, Dezco, Nala and a group of Dawnchaser Braves joined with Golden Lotus Defenders before the Shrine of Two Moons. Dezco participated in the Siege of Orgrimmar, battling the Kor'kron orcs in the halls of the Underhold. In Warlords of Draenor Dezco traveled to Draenor, he heard about Adherents of Rukhmar who worship the light, he seeks the Sun Crystal in order to see it's light. When Dezco found the crystal, it's warmth replaced the sorrow he felt for the loss of his family. In Legion In Legion, Dezco appears before Mayla Highmountain together with Baine Bloodhoof and Roanauk Icemist to ask her for help in the war against the Burning Legion. External links ;Official Lore Category:Krasarang Wilds NPCs Category:Major characters Category:Siege of Orgrimmar NPCs Category:Shrine of Two Moons NPCs Category:Tauren Category:Unique voices Category:Paladins Category:Garrison NPCs